


Kneading

by Apuzzlingprince



Series: A Demon and a Con-man [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2646122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apuzzlingprince/pseuds/Apuzzlingprince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill really likes to knead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneading

Occasionally Gravity Falls was cursed with searing hot summer days. Today was one of those days, and Stanley was so hot thick layers of perspiration had accumulated simply from sitting in the un-air conditioned gift shop. After closing up, he took a quick shower, chugged a couple of frosty sodas to keep himself hydrated, and threw himself down onto the lounge room couch in nothing but his boxers. It was early evening, but Stanley could have gone to sleep right then and there. The only reason he didn’t was to maintain a proper sleeping schedule; whenever he went to sleep earlier than ten thirty, he always ended up waking up in the early hours of the morning, which left him with no time to work on the portal.

He stifled a yawn and switched on the television, only vaguely paying attention to what was happening on the screen. It was much too hot for him to exert any more effort than that.

It couldn’t have been long after lying down that he felt it: a slight pressure on his buttocks. A slight pressure that gradually grew into a very prominent pressure. Lying on his stomach as he was, he wasn’t able to jerk upright, but he did manage to twist himself around to scowl at the source of the contact.

"What the hell—" The words died in his throat. It was Bill. Bill was leaning over the arm of the couch, quite contently kneading his ass with those thin hands of his. It was probably the calmest he had ever seen the demon.

"Bill?"

"Uh huh?"

"What’re you doing?"

"Kneading."

"…Yeah, I can feel that, but why?"

his answer was quite enthusiastic, “Gluteals maximus are the strongest muscles in the body, Stan! I’m helping maintain that strength.”

"Oh." Stanley slowly lay back down, skin between his eyes wrinkling in confusion. "Well, alright then." After a pause, he awkwardly added, "Thanks."

"No problem," Bill chirped, and continued to knead away.


End file.
